1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and in particular, relates to a portable electronic device with a GPS module and a power-saving method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices like PDAs, smart phones or tablets are a huge part of our everyday lives and are increasingly complex nowadays. Many complex functions implemented in the portable electronic devices result in considerable power consumption. One of them is GPS function, by which a portable electronic device could provide a user with position information and/or guide the user to a destination via a map shown on its display. Therefore, power management is usually an important issue in the design of portable electronic devices.